Misunderstanding
by lucidliar
Summary: One-shot. It was all just a misunderstanding. NuadaOC


R & R please

* * *

I was right there and I saw you fall. If I had known you long enough to see you fall any previous time I know you would not have let me help you up. I am beneath you (though I wish it in another way). Should I not be grateful to be in your presence, to just know of your existence? It does not seem anywhere near enough for me. I wonder if you realize that every time you walk past I hold my breath in anticipation that you will touch me or even acknowledge my existence. Of course, you never have.

I want to laugh at myself by how I wrapped up in you I have become. Now, it seems that every turn I make is for you and inevitably, I will die for you. Is it a cruel fate or a wonderful blessing? I cannot tell and there is no point in asking any other for your opinion is the only one that matters to me (but I cannot ask you either).

Most wish to know of what the person they are infatuated with thinks of them, but I get the general idea and wish I had never figured it out. I know of how disgusted you are with me. I am not someone you wish to speak with or even look at. I bet you would not even spit on me.

Maybe your disgust and hatred of me goes deeper than what I am. If I were born something else, would you still loathe me? Maybe it is who I am.

For a long time I feared you would discover the torch I carry for you. Your hatred for me is obvious enough I did not need you finding out and despising me more, but I am sure you know now. I dare not get too close to you, (this is the closest I have ever been to you) but I am on my knees in front of you, tears streaming down my face. I can feel my heart almost ready to explode out of my chest.

You too are on your knees. You have fallen. Your beloved sister has doomed you both. I can see your golden blood seeping through your rich clothing right from your heart (the very heart that would never give me a chance). As I kneel before you, I try to hold in the whimpers and sobs escaping from my very core. I beg you with my dark eyes to not go (this is the first time our eyes have ever met).

You look so confused and I assume it is because of your sister's deceit, but then you ask, "Why are you crying? Are those tears…?"

I know the shock is apparent on my face. Why would you care? You have never given a rat's ass about me before…right?

Then the words escape my lips and I barely even realized what I had said.

"Please…Prince…Please"

By the look on you face I know you realized what I had said.

I slapped my hands over my mouth with such force I knew the skin around my mouth would be red for a while.

Now that I had your attention, after yearning for it all this time, I deeply regretted my ownership of it.

Suddenly, your hands were moving towards me and I noticeably tensed waiting for you to strangle me for even addressing you or for looking into your entrancing gold eyes with my hideous dark ones.

"Are those tears for me?" You asked in your deep voice as you pulled my hands from my mouth. I shuddered at the contact.

I was hoping not to reply.

"Answer me."

No luck, I was compelled to do whatever you willed for me.

"Yes." I squeaked wondering why you had not taken your hands from mine yet, though I really did not want you to.

Then I realized I was getting closer to you. You were pulling me by my hands then my arms closer to you. I was in such a shock I could not react. Soon my slender body was touching your muscular one and your strong arms wrapped around me, I had never felt so comfortably warm in my life. I could feel your gold blood saturate my clothes and ooze on to the skin beneath.

I could feel your labored breath on my ear.

You spoke in your native tongue. I did not speak any elfen tongue. I could not understand you. Then you said something else, this time in English.

"Hold me."

Who knew two single syllable words could mean so much. I did as told not only in my need to obey, but also because I wanted to.

My frail arms wrapped around your body still so warm even this close to death. Then I could hear a sort of crackling and rustling. You were solidifying, turning to a creamy pale stone in my arms. My abdomen could feel yours harden to stone and it was crawling up.

"No." I sobbed.

I could feel your last breath brush against my ear. Your whole body had solidified and now you were beginning to crumble. Your body fell to pieces in my arms. I looked down to see you in pieces on the floor. You had previously told the red demon that if you and your kind died the world would be poorer for it, but I did not care about your kind or the world. You had died and I was poorer for it.

* * *

Uwahhhhh! Please review!


End file.
